


Thought We Had All Night

by AnimagusFireblade



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Airplanes and Airwaves, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Mentions, Cop Car, Delinquent, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Got that Charm, Small Town Vibe, Song to Fic, Starry Night, Young Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimagusFireblade/pseuds/AnimagusFireblade
Summary: “Pretty cool, right?” I blinked and turned to face her. Sara was shooting me her signature smirk. “I knew you would like this.”I rolled my eyes and tucked in tighter against her. My nose landed against her neck, and I felt the shiver that ran through her body. “I can think of something I’d like better.”A Song to Fic OneshotAva POV





	Thought We Had All Night

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic just to try something new to get out of some writers block, but it turned into something more. So this is a thank you/ belated birthday gift to a good friend who's helping me remember to breathe. To remember the enjoyable moments even when the world doesn't seem bright.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> Song: Cop Car by Sam Hunt (like his version better)
> 
> Thanks to starling83 and Lady Xana for betaing! (Sorry I'm really bad about adding these)

My mind was warring with my body. I knew this was a bad idea, but this unbearably sexy blonde managed to convince me. We drove out to Starling County airport on the outskirts of town. She pointed me over to the broken barb wire fence on the edge of the airstrip. A bright reflective white and orange sign caught my eye as the headlights bounced off of it in the dark.

“Sara, it says no trespassing.” She turned to take in my facial expression, which I was sure exposed my nervousness. Sara laughed at what she saw.

“Aves, don’t sweat it. No one will find us out here. Laurel and her friends sneak out here all the time to drink.” Her face softened when she realized that I was still unsure. “Let’s go in and if you still feel uncomfortable in ten minutes we will leave.”

I sighed. “Fine. Ten minutes.” Her face broke out into a smile that showed off her dimples. I lost my train of thought until she cleared her throat. I blinked and composed myself. My pick-up truck rolled off the road and into the field. As we got farther out of view of the road, my body relaxed. I shook my head at myself. Everything was fine, just me and Sara out here.

“This is far enough.” I nodded in response and threw the gear shift into park. I turned to speak, but she was already up and out of the car.

I opened my door to follow her around to the back of the truck. It was dusky out since the sun finished setting less than an hour ago. Sara had already let the tailgate down and curled up in a thick blanket. She grinned at me and opened the blanket up, encouraging me to join her. I smiled and climbed up next to her, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders and pulling her into my side. I rested my head on her shoulder and my arm wrapped around her waist, hand drawing small circles on her hip.

“Do you hear that?” 

I stiffened, but she grabbed my hand that wasn’t on her hip and rubbed it trying to soothe me. “It’s just a plane, Aves. This is what I wanted to show you.” I slowly unlocked my muscles to resume my previous position. “Look.”

My gaze followed her finger, landing on a plane that was coming straight for us. My breath caught in my throat. Surely it would pull up, right?

I almost asked her if we needed to move before the plane finally shot up at the last second, soaring right over our spot on the ground. My mouth hung open as I just stared. 

“Pretty cool, right?” I blinked and turned to face her. Sara was shooting me her signature smirk. “I knew you would like this.”

I rolled my eyes and tucked in tighter against her. My nose landed against her neck, and I felt the shiver that ran through her body. “I can think of something I’d like better.” I kissed her neck and trailed up to her jaw. Neither of us had class the next day, so we had all the time in the world. Sara’s dad would be working the night shift, and my parents were fine with me spending the night with her during non-school nights. 

I sucked on her ear and received a muffled moan in return. Continuing my ministrations, I felt her hand leave mine and slide across my thigh. I kept a slow pace, leaving her ear to find her lips. I placed lingering kisses along her cheek before pulling her in for a deep kiss. She matched my pace, sighing into the almost lazy speed.

She got up onto her knees and pushed me toward the side of the truck bed. I leaned my back against the hard metal, ignoring the discomfort that I knew would be brief. Her hands started roaming over me without the urgency that normally accompanied them. My hands weaved through her hair, keeping her close. We stayed like this for a few moments, just enjoying the feeling of each other under the open sky.

Her teeth bit my bottom lip, causing me to moan. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and ran it across the tip of mine. Our kiss gained speed as the need to feel each other grew. Her hands thumbed the edge of my shirt, waiting for permission.

Just as I took a breath to say ‘yes’, I heard the whoop of a siren and saw Sara’s eyes widen. Blue and red flashed across the treeline.

“Get up. We need to make it to the treeline.”

My blood pressure rose as I started to panic. “You have got to be joking. We can’t run!”

“Fuck…” She sighed and tried to smile at me, but it didn’t reach her eyes like a genuine one. “I’m sorry, Aves--”

“Did you miss the no trespassing sign?”

I froze. Shit, Sara’s dad was gonna kill me for this. Part of the reason I was allowed over so much was because I kept her out of trouble, but that wasn’t true tonight. I turned in time to be blinded by a bright beam clicking on from the new arrival. I spinned to blink away the dark spots and noticed Sara held up her hand to block the light from her eyes. 

“Aw Druce, you sure do know how to ruin the mood.” 

I flinched. Just because we were dating didn’t mean I wanted to broadcast my sex life. Sara didn’t have similar qualms, but she normally respected my privacy. Her eyes came off hard, jaw clenched. I suddenly lost any residual calm and felt my anxiety and panic multiply.

“Lance. Should’ve known it was you.” He shook his head. “Green, get over here and cuff ’em. I have to radio the station.” 

A rookie came over to the truck, hands shaking as he motioned for us to get down. Sara huffed but complied. Shocked, I followed her actions and within a few moments and after a few slips, he got the cuffs on with our arms held behind our backs. They were cold and tight against my wrists.

“Uh--uh, I need y’all to go sit in the car, Ms. Lance.” She batted her eyes at him. In my frozen state, I noticed him gulp and take a slight step back. Obviously the rumors about her beating up a rookie once had made its way to him.

“Hey, Gare. Is this really necessary? You know my dad is just gonna say to take us home.” She took a step towards him, and he flinched backwards. His fear of Sara was blatant and almost comical if we weren’t cuffed. He definitely wasn’t falling for her words. But her voice held some of the softness that she used on me, making me melt. Damn, if anyone could break someone, it would be Sara.

“Please, Ms. Lance, don’t make this any more difficult--”

“Green! Stop your yapping and get them in the car!” Deputy Green winced and hurried us along to the squad car. He opened the door for Sara and reached down to help her in.

“I got it, Gare. Remember? I’m a little familiar with being on this side of the glass.” She shot him a wink and climbed inside unassisted as I rolled my eyes. That wink may not have affected him, but it made some of the tension leave my shoulders. He quickly shut her door and darted to the other side to help me in. I didn’t say a word the whole time while he checked I was good and shut the door. Silence settled over us in the cramped back seat. The leather was worn and scratched against my fingers that were pressed into my back.

Sara began to fidget and play with a stray thread on the back of her shirt. I thought she would chew through her lip before she finally spoke. Just as she sucked in a breath to speak, her door flew open. Officer Druce leaned down to glare into Sara’s eyes.

“We are taking you in this time, Lance. Mark my words, your dad can’t get you out of this one.” She flashed him a smile that could only be described as a cat catching a canary, except Druce was the canary in this case.

“Do what you will, Druce. Just one thing.” 

He gave her a puzzled look. Sara motioned him closer. Officer Druce leaned in a little closer.

“You got a light? Girl’s gotta smoke to relieve some stress.”

I burst out laughing, knowing good and well that Sara didn’t smoke. Officer Druce looked like his ears were about to produce steam from the way his face turned a dark shade of red. He stepped back and slammed the door in Sara’s face as she laughed. We both couldn’t stop laughing to the point of tears.

When she finally caught her breath, Sara tilted her head to look at me. “I’m really sorry, Aves. I didn’t think we’d get caught, especially not by Druce.”

“Sara, it’s okay. I just hope your dad is able to get us out of this mess.”

She sighed. “Don’t worry, Druce is full of shit.”

I didn’t get how she could be so casual with us literally being cuffed and stuffed in a cop car. 

“Why does he have it out for you?”

She avoided making eye contact with me. 

“He might have arrested Mick on some trumped-up charges. So I may have bribed Zari to hack his squad car. ‘Course he figured out I knew the person who did it and wasn’t happy when I wouldn’t give her up. Plus I’m almost untouchable because of my dad, and he didn’t have proof that _ I _was responsible. That’s what started his hatred for me.”

When she finally glanced up at me, my mouth hung open in shock.

“You did what?!” She grinned at me.

“I just gave him some karma. Nothing any of the legends wouldn’t have done for me.”

“Okay, I gotta know what Zari made his squad car do.” Sara perked up at that and settled back as comfortably as she could with the cuffs.

“Well, the lights went off at random of course, with sirens. Then, you know how the cars have speakers…”

\--------

I held my arm tight to my side to attempt to alleviate the pain from laughing so long. Sara just finished telling me another story about getting Druce’s car stuck on the roof of the school. Her description of the officer’s reaction made me laugh harder and feel a little bad for him. But he should’ve known better than to keep targeting the feisty blonde. Her fire was one of the things that appealed to me. One of her many charms.

“Ray played a major part in that one. Couldn’t have pulled it off without him and Mick. The others helped too, but they spearheaded it while I made sure Officer Dunce was occupied.”

I scoffed, “Sara, I hope you don’t call him that to his face. You might push him too far one day.”

“I haven’t pranked him in months. I leave him alone if he does the same for me and the legends. And it's not like I have time to, with this nerdy blonde distracting me all the time.”

Her voice dropped down toward the end. I smirk at her.

“Distracting? I’m distracting? Should I remind you my idea for tonight was studying for the SAT’s since they are next weekend?”

“Pffft, you need some adventure in your life or you will become a book. You are what you read.”

“The saying is you are what you eat, dork.”

“Tomato, tomahto. Same difference.”

I imagined her hand would be waving with that comment if she could move it. She caught me staring at her, causing both of us to blush. I glanced away, looking out the window at the officers. Officer Druce was actively waving his hands while he yelled at the phone.

I was startled out of my gaze by Sara’s body sliding closer to mine. She laid her head on my shoulder. My immediate reaction was to lean my head on hers, placing a kiss on her forehead. My nose picked up the scent of her and her strawberry shampoo, putting my muscles at ease. She sighed, and my heart clenched at the sound. I wished the night had gone differently, her sighing in my arms in contentment after a very satisfying evening instead of this. But having her close, right here beside me in this stressful situation, would made me remember that we could make it through anything together.

After a few minutes, I noticed her softly snoring. I glanced down and sure enough, Sara was out cold. Her lip poked out when she exhaled, making her look like she was pouting slightly. Her face was so relaxed compared to the bossy tough girl I see everyday. I could watch her sleep for hours, my love for her growing with every passing second.

Wait, love? Was that what this feeling was? Did I fall in love with Sara Lance? I looked at her again. Her small form tucked safely against me. Yeah, I guess somewhere along the line I allowed this crazy blonde worm her way into my heart. I leaned down to kiss her forehead again, and her body curled closer. I smiled and tried to get comfortable. 

I jerked awake when the door next to Sara was yanked open. “Get out, Lance. You and your friend are free to go.”

Sara blinked the sleep out of her eyes and gave Officer Druce a sleepy grin.

“Better luck next time, Drucey.”

“Better not be a next time, Lance.”

He got the cuffs off of Sara once she slid out of the car. Officer Green came and opened my door, removing my cuffs after I was standing outside.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, Ms.,” he whispered.

I just smiled and nodded at him. I stepped away and rubbed my wrists. Sara came over and checked the red marks that the cuffs had left and glared at Officer Green. He squeaked and darted back around the car. I shook my head at her and led her over to my truck. We both got in, and I started it up.

We drove out of the field, passing the officers. Officer Druce stared at us the whole time. His glare made me feel like he wouldn’t forget today anytime soon. We got ten minutes down the road before I spoke.

“I’ll drop you off at home.” 

She looked at me with her eyebrows narrowed.

“Why?”

“Because your dad probably wouldn’t appreciate me being there right now.”

She snorted.

“Aves, you are the golden child that does no wrong in his eyes. He won’t care about your part in tonight.”

“But--”

“Stop it. You’re coming over. No buts about it.”

I sighed, and she took that as a win. I saw her smirk out of the corner of my eye.

“Plus, I believe we have some things to finish.”

“You’re relentless and annoyingly sure of yourself.”

“It’s all part of the charm, babe.”

She winked at me, and I burst out laughing.

“Sure, _ charm _.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you feel inclined! Might try doing this again in the future, hopefully won't get the song suck in mine or other people's heads next time :'D
> 
> If you have any suggestions, feel free to send them to me on Tumblr @animagusfireblade


End file.
